


六.锥心之痛(自甘堕落，复仇恶魔基x赎罪天使锤，漫威全员）

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 今晚骚浪基出场，鞭打，自慰，舔穴等，加点触手（幻术），终于洛基报仇了，但是后面锤哥的怒火希望他能够不会被罚到哭，被雷到我不负责，





	六.锥心之痛(自甘堕落，复仇恶魔基x赎罪天使锤，漫威全员）

**Author's Note:**

> 今晚骚浪基出场，鞭打，自慰，舔穴等，加点触手（幻术），终于洛基报仇了，但是后面锤哥的怒火希望他能够不会被罚到哭，被雷到我不负责，

“索尔，你还真的是不知羞耻，就这样对待你杀掉的妻子吗？”洛基躺在奔腾的马上，被锁住的手压在腰下，连话都说得断断续续，这种话对于索尔还说根本没有威慑力，他抚摸着洛基的小弟弟，边揉边说：“宝贝，别说你不想念我的小兄弟？其实我是想净化你，但是仪式实在是太麻烦了，反正操你也是一样的！”  
索尔说完用自己已经硬挺的一团顶了顶洛基的私处。  
“你这个死变态，快点放开我！”洛基被欺负得直接红了眼，他昨晚没有吃到索尔的精气已经饿得不行了，刚才又被索尔碰触，实际上那渴望被疼爱的地方已经偷偷在流口水了。  
索尔见到洛基这样子，就知道他的身体可是诚实得有了反应，他下手的力气更大了，而且那只手直接顺着洛基硬了的小宝贝伸进了私处。  
洛基成为了恶魔后，那个原来温热的地方都已经变得凉凉了，索尔下意识地害怕他冷，想要焐热那个地方，他粗糙的指节捅进软嫩的雌穴里，那个小洞里已经流口水很久了，他很顺畅地插进了最深处，洛基呻吟了一下，颠簸的白马成为了他受罚的刑具，那手指不用动，随着一直跑的马就可以上下晃动，他的小穴虽然努力吸住那粗大的指节，可是索尔已经等不及抽插起来。  
“啊啊……索尔，你这个死畜生！没脑子的莽夫，啊……，停下来……”洛基因为奔跑的马而全身摇晃，就算他想保持冷静，可是疯狂跑步的马也不允许。加上索尔简直就是像捣豆腐一样，带着粗茧的手指用力插着全部是嫩肉的地方！  
“啊……索尔，我求你停下来，不可以这样对待我，我就要射出来了，唔……”洛基都要哭出来了。  
可是索尔没有这么轻易放过他，那让洛基快要攀上高峰的手指直接抽了出来，索尔看了看手指，两指打开淫水在在中间拉出了丝，他嗅了嗅气息不像以前腥，反而有了淡淡的香味，索尔笑着对因为穴内空虚而夹着腿的洛基说：“宝贝，我发现你变成恶魔后更加美味了。”洛基泪眼朦胧地看着索尔，依旧嘴硬地说：“那是因为你是个死变态。”  
索尔俯下身对着洛基嘴唇轻啄一口后，吹了一个口哨，他们胯下的马消失了。有点迷糊的洛基还没有反应过来，他就被索尔抱在怀里，抱着他的丈夫步伐稳健，洛基四顾一周，发现他们来到了人骨教堂，果然如此：在哪里入魔就需要在哪里净化，但是这里可是进行黑魔法召唤的好地方啊，洛基决定要先好好享受，等会再慢慢让索尔好好品尝他准备的大餐。想着洛基露出了邪恶的微笑。  
索尔可不知道怀里一言不发的小宝贝在想什么，但是裤裆里的鸡巴已经硬得发疼了，他可来不及要好好操这个自愿入魔的小混蛋了。  
将洛基放到耶稣前的祷告台上后，索尔对着装睡的小妻子说：“洛基你再睡，我就直接撕掉你的衣服操你了。”  
洛基愤愤不平地睁开了眼，对着前面的混蛋破口大骂，但是索尔直接掐住了他的下巴，逼得洛基不得不张开嘴，索尔将自己刚刚插过那骚穴的手指插了进去，还搅了搅他的舌头，洛基尝到了自己的味道，确实是甜甜的，难道真的是索尔说的那样，他已经打算好好享受了，便假装不情愿地咬了索尔一口来换取更加粗暴的对待，“嘶！”索尔抽出了自己的手指，已经破了一个口子，但是毕竟是圣骑士除了最后寿命将至，其余的伤口疾病都不会伤害他们的身体，那口子很快地愈合了，索尔还是感受到了冒犯，但是没有关系，等会就可以帮着这个小恶魔净化成以前的小天使了，想想索尔还有点小兴奋呢！  
洛基看见索尔半天不动，还以为索尔不打算操他了，但是他发现索尔是想出了更加有趣的法子来玩弄他的身体。  
“把你的衣服脱光。”索尔坐在祷告台下面听众的座位上，对着躺着的洛基发话，“我的手被锁着怎么做？”  
索尔打了响指，那手铐自动消失了，洛基活动了活动自己被压得发酸的手腕，“把你从地狱里学会的小把戏表演给我看看。”索尔坐在下面发话。  
“你不怕我逃走？”洛基好奇地问这个贪婪的男人。  
“不怕，就从你这个来到人界后就离不开我的骚货来说，你肯定逃走前也会和我干一场的。”站起来的索尔边说边拉开裤链，憋得好久的肉棒散发着热气出现在洛基眼前，他果然不由自主地咽了一下口水，索尔见到洛基这么渴望的样子，更加不羁地撸了起来，那黑紫的肉棒在大手里进进出出，就连索尔的手也没有办法一手全部掌握，那憋成紫红色的龟头随着主人的动作一翘一翘地勾引着洛基这个小浪货。  
洛基觉得自己身下的水都要涌出来了，他也顾不得羞耻了，洛基先缓缓解开自己的衬衫扣子，幸亏这几天他一直工作，日常穿得比较正式，一会儿扣子解开后，露出了衣服里面的白嫩的身躯，两团哺乳过的乳房被牢牢的魔法限制着，但是现在全部放出来了，肉嘟嘟的红色奶头无辜得暴露在空气中，因为主人的兴奋挺立起来，接下来就是裤子了，洛基解开自己的皮带，缓慢地脱下黑色西装长裤，两条细长不失肌肉的腿出现在索尔面前，他还记得在以前那个小恶魔每次到高潮后，都会用两条又长又细 的腿紧紧箍住自己的腰身，随着他的射精一同达到高潮。  
洛基看到索尔越发幽深的眸子，就知道他被吸引住了，洛基也懒得矜持了，他故意在脱内裤时背对着索尔轻轻弯下盈盈一握的腰肢时翘起小屁股，洛基可以确保索尔肯定看到了在缝中若影若现的两处小穴，那悉心保养的粉色小穴不住地吐水，还有只被满足过一次的后穴都在一缩一缩勾引着索尔。  
可是索尔半天都没有动作，弯着腰的洛基都有点忍不住了，他悄悄揉搓着自己的小肉棒，那里已经硬硬得翘起来了，但是自己总是忘记满足它，因为每次索尔把后面的小穴刺激得太深了，前面的小棒直接都被插射，现在没有索尔的满足只好自给自足了。  
索尔其实早就看到洛基实则脱衣服，其实就是勾引的意图，但是他才不愿意这么早满足这个小恶魔，毕竟恶魔这种动物都是贪心的。  
他故意失望地问：“就这些吗？洛基你也太让我失望了，还以为莉莉丝作为吸引男人的荡妇还能有什么高招呢，如果今天你不能让我撸射，你就饿着肚子吧。”  
洛基气得脸都红了，莉莉丝用得都是魔法，但是对你这抗魔法的没用啊！他咬了咬牙，对着索尔张开了腿，那有着三个性器的沟渠都要发洪水了，但是看见索尔满不在乎的样子，他只好自己想办法先满足索尔。  
洛基放过了自己的肉棒，将手指插入了泥泞的雌穴里抽插起来，另一只手揉捏着阴蒂，他背靠祷告台在索尔面前自慰起来。  
“不够啊……小穴还没有被满足，谁能来好好插插我？好痒啊！”洛基边说边扭着屁股，他故意说着骚话，想要勾引索尔的大肉棒前来。  
“唔……嗯嗯……没有肉棒，小荡妇好饥渴啊，快点快点，谁来操爆我？”洛基用含着泪的墨绿色眼睛带着欲求不满的渴望看着索尔，“哥哥，你可以满足我吗？我的小屁股都是你的”洛基说着眨了眨眼，将带着淫水的手指含在嘴中，模仿者抽插的姿势捅着自己的嘴。  
索尔发觉自己的肉棒越来越烫，马眼一酸射出了白浆，洛基立马去接，这可是今天的食物，他可不能失去了，要不然等会就没有力气和索尔斗了。  
索尔看着自己脚前张着嘴接精液，半眯着眼的洛基，简直恨不得骂一句：骚货！他直接踹倒了洛基，脚按着还硬着的肉棒，轻轻压踩着，洛基像只猫一样很配合地拉着索尔的脚抚慰自己没有发泄的肉棒，甚至用手偷偷抚摸着索尔的鸡巴。  
其实索尔的靴子压在自己的肉棒一点都不舒服，但是为了让索尔上自己，洛基也强忍着不适感，索尔被取悦了，他揉搓着洛基的两个小穴，甚至变出了一个黑色的皮鞭。  
在洛基享受的时候，索尔抽了他的小穴一鞭子，“啊！”洛基疼的想要闭紧腿，但是压着肉棒的力气更大了，这是警告，洛基流着泪张开了腿。  
一鞭又一鞭，索尔控制力气精准抽到小穴的位置，一瞬间淫水四溅，但是对于洛基来说：痛极了！虽然快感随着抽打的刺痛直入脑内，又痒又麻，但是穴中的空虚感更大了，而且那地方都是嫩肉，就连洛基在清洗的时候都会轻轻抚摸，根本不敢下力气，那个自己珍视的地方却被索尔折辱，洛基哭骂着：“索尔，我恨你，啊……好疼，我恨你，你这个杀人凶手，把我变成恶魔的混蛋，我恨你，我嫉妒你，为什么你要这样对待我！”  
索尔何尝不委屈呢？他的妻子自愿堕落成为了恶魔，逼着他杀掉，然后那场车祸也是洛基导致的，还记得他直接对中枪的洛基进行抢救和净化的时候，洛基突然转变成了恶魔，对着他的头重重一砸，之后这所有的一切都被洛基伪装成了他杀掉洛基畏罪潜逃的情境！  
他不气吗？本来是自己床上的伴侣的洛基在地狱里变成了荡妇莉莉丝！还带着未出世的孩子一齐逃走，如果洛基在转化成魔时一不小心，他就真的变成谁都见不到的幽灵了，在索尔恢复记忆后，心里十分难受，没有了洛基活着有什么意思？  
他下手更狠了，洛基刚开始是扭，现在直接踢打索尔了，但是索尔早就用手紧紧握住两只不安分的手，被压制得不能反抗的洛基哭的要背过气了。  
索尔停下了手，拉开洛基的腿查看那个地方：两片阴唇被抽肿了，雌穴的洞口嫩肉多了很多红痕，淫水像打开了开关一样流淌，后穴也是如此，白嫩的身体被抽打的鞭痕交错，配上洛基抽泣的凄惨样子，索尔的心又疼了，他放开了脚，弯下腰用自己的舌头好好抚慰那个受伤的小地方。  
洛基刚才其实杀心顿起，但是现在那个地方被索尔散发着热气的舌头轻轻舔着，他的杀心慢慢消退了，甚至有点享受起来，毕竟小洞那地方娇嫩，被滑滑的舌头舔舔也是很舒服的，他撒着娇要索尔再舔深点，小穴还饿着呢。  
索尔就知道这个小恶魔受了委屈后喜欢撒娇指使人的习惯，他可没有原谅洛基，索尔直接将他等待抚慰的肉棒插入了小穴里，故意三浅一深地抽插起来，每次他会先插进一点点，给洛基小小的安慰，然后几次过后，在猛得全根没入，没几下洛基就忍受不了了，他的小穴更加欲求不满了！  
洛基看着索尔带着坏意的微笑，就知道这是故意作弄自己，他决定自己动手丰衣足食！洛基将自己的双腿盘在索尔的腰间，在用小穴死死吸着大肉棒，他的脸因为用力憋得红彤彤得，索尔对小恶魔可爱的动作又爱又气，他松开了洛基的手，把他抱了起来，用力吮吸爱人甜美的唇舌，下面也大开大合地操着不知疲倦的小穴。  
“唔……，嗯嗯……，索尔……，好棒啊……，喜欢……”洛基被索尔暴风雨式的抽插中很快迷失了自己，“索尔，再快点啊……，好……喜欢……，肉棒！”  
“宝贝，你爱我吗？”索尔问迷迷糊糊的洛基，他的心里又期待又害怕，索尔十分担心这个小恶魔会因为仇恨就会忘记以前和自己甜蜜的一切。  
“我，我当然……爱你。”洛基的眼睛里像含着两块将要破碎的宝石一样，深情地看着曾经给予自己快乐但是又扔到地狱的索尔，他对着索尔的爱里杂着疯狂的恨意，就算没有变成恶魔，但是在知道真相后他也会报复。  
黑暗的人骨教堂瞬间燃起无数的蜡烛，映衬着到处密密麻麻的人骨头，他们这些死去的幽灵面无表情地看着一对赤身裸体在耶稣脚下疯狂做爱的情人，索尔可能看不到，但是洛基在这样诡异的围观中兴奋地轻轻唱起来圣歌。  
那本来庄严神圣，描绘着天堂盛景和赞颂着上帝仁慈的歌，在深陷情欲里的洛基唱成疯狂扭曲的呻吟，他在不停发出甜腻的叫喊声，用圣歌催促着圣骑士快点，再快点！  
“啊……，献给玛利亚！”洛基在歌声中和索尔双双达到了高潮，把穴操得又热又肿的大棒紧紧被吮吸着，从龟头到肉茎底部都被舔吸着，索尔在刺激中射出了今晚的第二波，凉凉的精液给快要着火的小穴一些抚慰，但更多的是饱腹的胀痛感。  
洛基这个永远喂不饱的恶魔终于得到了一点点来自爱人的恩赐。但是随即而来的是气势凶狠的报复！  
索尔在射精的快感里看到了洛基在地狱里和不同的恶魔做爱的场景，甚至那些长着触手的怪物丝毫没有怜悯地玩弄着洛基，经常将他的爱人折辱地大着肚子，流着口水躺在地上，那喂不饱的小穴被好几根粗壮的触手一齐抽插，其场景比他故意折辱还要淫荡百倍！  
索尔怒气猛冲，他想要揪住洛基大声质问，面前的耶稣神像被扭曲成一个个可怕的触手怪，洛基则抱住那些飞舞的触手摇摆，那些该死的怪物在争先恐后地深入他爱人的身体里，本来窄小的小穴直接容纳了十几根触手，“扑哧扑哧”的抽插声像魔音一样在索尔脑中回荡。而他的爱人坐在那些怪物上，如同古巴比伦的妓女，用舌头吸吮着粗大的触手，发出快乐的叫喊声。  
索尔用手捶打着自己的头，疯狂地说：“不是真的，不是真的！”没有想到回应他的则是洛基带着粗喘的邀请：“索尔，要不要和我一起？来吧，来吧。”白生生的身体被插得不住颤抖，潮水让那些触手不断增多，那小穴上的鞭痕也被触手的鞭打掩过，此时的洛基全身被吊成土字形，那被凌虐的样子被索尔看得一清二楚。  
索尔简直要被气疯了，他举起了自己的锤子往那些怪物上击打过去，带着他的恨意和占有欲！  
很快那些怪物被活活打死了，索尔跪倒在地试图冷静下来，但是眼前那些怪物的尸体变成了头破血流的范达尔和sif,霍根，他们的残肢到处都是，鲜血将洁白的耶稣雕像都染红了。  
“我到底做了什么？做了什么？”索尔看着被他杀掉的伙伴的尸体冷冰冰躺在地上的景象，眼泪不自觉地流出来了，他通红地眼睛，在不住喃喃自语，如同疯子一样捶打自己的头脑，那阵阵哀嚎让人不忍卒听。  
洛基漂浮在虚空中，看着索尔此时此刻的表情，肆意地笑起来，这个仇终于报了。


End file.
